


Movie Night at the Bunker

by siephilde42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Don't copy to another site, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Movie Night, My Bloody Valentine (mentioned), Oral Sex, Spoilers for House of Wax (2005), pride and prejudice and zombies - Freeform, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: One of the movie nights after they have defeated Chuck.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Movie Night at the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Can be interpreted as part of the Rainbow Wings series (meaning Cas is human, Jack is God) 
> 
> Thank you to Chloe Webber for suggesting House of Wax :)
> 
> No spoilers for the movie My Bloody Valentine in the comments please, I haven't watched this one yet, I only know that Jensen is in it :D 
> 
> I'm still in the process of learning how to write smut, so bear with me please :)

"You know, this one looks like you", Eileen remarks, chuckling.

"Uhh... well, yes. He does. Sort of", Sam agrees.

"Looking at Paige _hurts_ ", Dean comments, pointing at her. "I mean, she is played by _frigging_ Paris Hilton."

"You know, it wasn't actually Paris Hilton, dude", Sam replies.

"Well, I should hope so."

*

Eileen whispers. "Oh no. No."

"Whoa", Sam exclaims. "That's..." He swallows hard.

"Goodbye, Wade." Dean grimaces, raising his glass. "Cheers."

Cas shoots him a glance which signifies _"Really, Dean?"_

Dean looks back at him, shrugging. 

Eileen is clinging to Sam's shirt. "Of course it is just a movie, but..."

"Hey", Sam chuckles. "I'm right here."

She snuggles closer to him, burrowing her head in the nook of his neck for the remainder of the movie.

*

"Another movie?", Dean asks when the credits start rolling. "I mean, we could watch My Bloody Valentine. Or..." He breaks off when he realizes that Eileen is in the process of pulling up Sam to his feet. 

" _Come on_ ", Eileen says in an unmistakable tone. "Let's call it a night, sweetheart."

With some effort, Dean manages not to laugh. "Already tired?", he teases.

"Very", Eileen replies, tugging at Sam's arm.

When they have left the room, Dean lets out a brief laugh.

"Dean?", Cas asks. "What was that about?"

"There's no way she pulled him out of the Deancave like that just because she was tired", Dean explains.

"Ah." Cas nods in understanding. "I am still woefully inadequate at reading humans without angelic abilities, am I not?"

"Sometimes." Dean smiles. "As long as it is only reading people you're inadequate at."

At this, Cas laughs.

"Anyway. My Bloody Valentine or Pride and Prejudice and Zombies, angel?"

After a short discussion, they decide on the latter one, because Cas is quite fond of Jane Austen's works.

*

"Ooh, sexy fight scene. Me like", Dean comments.

"It is sort of a bit confusing how they adapted the original story", Cas remarks. "But it is good."

"Oh, yes", Dean mumbles, his hand wandering to the inside of Cas' thigh.

*

"That was actually awesome. And funny", Dean determines at the end of the movie.

"Mhmhm", Cas hums, his head resting on Dean's shoulder. "Surprisingly romantic."

"Yes", Dean agrees, turning his head to kiss him.

The kiss starts chaste, but it does not stay that way for long. Soon, their hands are all over each other.

*

"Cas." Dean is covering Cas' neck with kisses, his voice thick and heavy.

"Yes, Dean?"

"I... I would like you to take me", Dean stammers.

This results in a surprised look on Cas' face, as they have not done this before. So far, it has mostly been hands.

"Are you sure?", Cas asks. "You know, we don't need to..."

"I know. But... But I'd like to try,"

"All right."

*

Cas, of course, is taking his time in preparing Dean, but after a while, Dean gets impatient. "Cas, _come here._ "

"Uh... Okay."

When Cas pushes in, Dean winces, resulting in Cas pulling out again almost instantly. "I'm sorry", he says, a worried look on his face.

"It... It's fine. Just overestimated my readiness, is all." He clears his throat. "Maybe you could just, uh, continue with the fingers for a while, you know."

"Of course."

"Maybe we should move this to our room, too. The couch isn't that comfortable", Dean adds.

"Okay", Cas says, getting up and pulling Dean up with himself.

*

"Ah. Good God", Dean mutters.

By now, Cas has gotten the hang of how to stimulate the prostrate with his fingers.

Dean moans. "Could we try again?"

Cas obliges, bending down and showering him with kisses as he enters again.

This time, it does not hurt.

"Yes. Yes, that's it", Dean gasps. "Oh. Oh, fuck", he moans as Cas starts to move.

It does not take Cas long to tip Dean over the edge.

*

"That... That was amazing."

"Glad you think so", Cas says, kissing him on the forehead.

"Let's... Let's take care of you too", Dean says, glancing downward. "You, uh, should put on a new condom."

"Sure", Cas replies, taking it off and reaching for a new one. "I don't know why, but sure, Dean, I..." He breaks off as Dean moves down in a swift movement.

"Dean", he gasps as he is enveloped.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Dean is laughing at himself. _"I don't play for the other team"_ , he remembers himself saying _,_ amused. _Turns out I'm playing for both teams._

*

Afterwards, they just lie there, Dean spooning Cas.

"You know, I'm grateful", Dean says while tousling Cas' hair.

"What for?"

"That I met you. I mean, otherwise I probably would never have admitted it to myself."

"Admit what?", Cas asks, turning over to look at Dean.

"That I'm in fact not straight", Dean clarifies.

Cas smiles. "Clearly."

"Not that that is the most important aspect of it all, of course. But it is nice to know that that is how I am."

"Yes."

"I... I'm not sure why I needed so long to figure it out. I mean, I, uh, I once drooled over Gabriel."

Cas frowns. "Gabriel? What?", he asks in disbelief and with a hint of dislike.

Dean laughs. "No, not like that. He was impersonating a fictional character. No reason to be jealous."

"Why ever would I be jealous?", Cas mutters.

"Dr. Sexy."

"What?"

"The character was named Dr. Sexy", Dean explains.

Cas raises his eyebrows. "This name seems a bit on the nose."

"Uh, it was. And... quite fitting."

Cas laughs.

"Anyway, like I said, thank you", Dean repeats.

"You're very welcome", Cas replies, leaning in to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or the show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twitter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content.)


End file.
